Currently, creditors typically employ a fragmented collections model characterized by lack of a capability of accepting anything other than a check in the mail or a check or cash in person as payment of indebtedness. There is a present need for creditors, including financial institutions, to be able to accept not only checks from debtors that are mailed or delivered in person but also to be able to accept such payments electronically via other vehicles, such as electronic checks, automated teller machine (ATM) cards, debit cards, automated clearinghouse (ACH), and the like, without significantly increasing processing costs.